Someone Like Cameron
by XoXoJazzi
Summary: Cam is really cute. He's also that dorky kid. And I always fall for the dorky one. Jasmine This story is about the Glee Project: Season One Contenders, but none of them have been in the Glee Project. It will also have the Glee characters, such as Rachel and Puck.
1. Meeting You

I stepped into the crowded halls, my eyes wandering over all the teenagers in them. I smiled, softly, to myself, recalling all the memories of my friends. Samuel, with his dark dreads, Hannah and her red hair, Lindsay and her overly talkativeness, and Marissa with her shining smile. I pulled myself from my daze, walking up towards my locker._35-7-17, _I recalled, turning the dial. I heard footsteps behind me, praying that it was one of my friends, and not the Neanderthal 'jocks'.

"Hey, Jasmine," I heard Sam's easy-going tone speak from behind me. I closed my neat locker door, with a smile. Turning around, I took in his outfit (weheartit (Dot) com/entry/27385883, with a growing smile. I peered around him, at a tall boy, with glasses.

"Hey, Sammy," I greeted, "Who's this," I asked, gesturing to the boy. I smiled, warmly at him, as he gave a small smile back.

"This is Cameron Mitchell," Sam informed. He held out a hand, obviously for me to shake, "No, Cameron. Jasmine doesn't shake hands. She hugs," I grinned at him, pulling him into a tight hug. I pulled away, looking at his outfit**.** ( weheartit (Dot) com/entry/25430212)

**"**I love you're outfit, Cam," I squealed, "It looks amazing," Sam let out a laugh as Cameron looked at him, hopelessly confused.

"Jasmine is a very friendly person. She always picks out good things in people. And she loves nicknames," Sam said, smiling at him. Cameron nodded.

"I like you," He said, with a smile of his own.

"Likewise," I sang.

"You're outfit is gorgeous," He replied. I smiled, once again, looking down at my outfit (Polyvore (Dot) com/cgi/set?id=50346506). I looked back up at him, with a larger smile.

"Gracias~," I respond. He tilted his head a bit, "Lo siento! I'm sorry, I'm part Latino, and Spanish is my native tongue, so I tend to drift in and out of it, sí," I explained with a smile.

"Jasmine," Another voice joined, "Es muy bueno verte,"(It's great to see you!) I smiled over to Antonio, who had joined us, with a warm smile on his tan face.

"Es muy bueno verte, también, Anton. ¿Cómo fue tu verano?" (It's great to see you, too, Antonio. How was your summer?)

"It was very good, and yours," He replied.

"Fantástico," I replied, "Anton, this is Cameron, Cam, this is Antonio, but we call him Anton," I said, introducing the two.

"Hola, mi amigo," Antonio greeted, with his warm smile.

"Hello," Cameron nodded at him.

"Cam, what class do you have first," I asked, with a tilt of my head. He looked over at Sam, obviously wanting him to answer.

"He has free period, along with you, so I brought him to you," Samuel said, "Help him make friends?"

"Oh, está bien~," I exclaimed, taking Cameron's hand, "Follow me," I pulled him down the long hallway, humming softly to a lullaby my sister used to sing to me.

"You have a pretty voice," Cameron commented.

"Gracias," I giggled. I pulled him outside, over to the field where Marissa and Lindsay sat, "Hola, Linds, 'Rissy~"

"Good morning, Jasmine," Marissa said, with a small smile.

"Hi, Jasmine," Lindsay piped, "How are you today?"

"Good," I said, sitting down, and pulling Cameron with me, "Where's Hannah?"

"I think she has French," Rissy said. I nodded, "Who's he?"

He just sat there, "Introduce yourself, Cam," I said.

"Cameron Mitchell."

"Lindsay Pearce," Lindy smiled.

"Marissa von Bleicken," She smiled, "But you can call me Rissy, seeing as everyone else does."

"Nice to meet you," Cameron smiled. I couldn't help but thinking, _Cam is really cute. He's also that dorky kid. And I __**always**__ fall for the dorky one._


	2. PoTatOh

~The words me&you  
never sounded so cool~

"Explain," Sam ordered, coming up to my locker. I frowned, with a sigh. I closed the door, after retrieving my wallet, then turned to face him.

"Okay, well, I, kind of, might, como Cameron un poco y le dije a Damián y lo que hago?" I jumbled, blushing profoundly. Sam gave me a 'What the fuck' face.

"Can you repeat that... In English?"

"Oh, lo siento," I apologized, "Well, I think I kinda like Cameron. But I don't know him all that well," I said, with a scowl. Sam put on his thinkin' face.

"Get to know him a bit better," Sam said, after a few moments of thinking. I beamed at him. I got it!

~ LUNCH ~

"Hola, Cameron," I greeted, sliding in across from him, "How was your día?"

"It was muy bueno," He smiled, "I'm taking español."

"That's amazing, Cam," I smiled, "I could tutor you if you need help, ever," I offered, with a smile.

"That'd be great," He said, with a small laugh, "Would you like to come over today and help me out," He asked.

"Claro, eso está bien," I replied to him. He smiled, then went to eating his lunch. I looked over at Damian, who had a smile on his face. I caught his eye and he gave me thumbs up. I smiled at him, giving him a wink. He burst into laughter, causing everyone at our table to look up. I couldn't help but giggle along with the leprechaun, making Cameron look over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cam's Point Of View ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"That's amazing, Cam," Jasmine smiled, "I could tutor you if you need help, ever," My heart did a little flutter. I decided to take the chance.

"That'd be great! Would you like to come over today to help me out," I asked, my heart speeding up. Her smile grew as she replied.

"Claro, eso está bien," I smiled, before lowering my hear and continuing my lunch. I saw Damian give Jasmine a thumbs up, and her retort with a wink, making him laugh. What was _that_about? I heard her melodic giggle, forcing me to look over at her. I smiled at her, with red cheeks. Samuel looked over at me, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, looking down. I was going to have to tell him, huh? The bell rang, and we collected our stuff.

"Who has Social Studies next," Jasmine asked, with a wide grin.

"I do," Samuel stated, "So does Cameron and Damian," Her eyes lit up, I couldn't tell if it was because of Samuel, Damian, or me. It's probably Damian.

"Hey, Cameron, can I talk to you," I heard an Irish accent call. I looked over at Damian, who was receiving daggers from Jasmine. I nodded, following him.

"So," He said, with a sly grin, "I'm going to be straight-forward, Jasmine likes you, but she thinks she's falling, too hard, too fast," He explained. I snapped my head up, giving him wide-eyes.

"She, she, _what_," I couldn't believe it. _She_like _me_? Oh my god. I sucked in some air, "Oh, thank god."

"What," He raised a brow, "You feel mutual?"

"Yeah, a bit," I said. He smiled at me, patting my shoulder, before walking off to where Samuel and Jasmine were waiting. Jasmine smiled, jumping on him, and engulfing him in one of her warm hugs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jasmine's Point Of View ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Jasmine," Sam said, after a bit of silence, "I think Cameron might feel the same way," I looked up at him, with a shocked expression.

"Why do you think that," I asked.

"Well, he keeps staring at you, and his cheeks will go red," He said. I shook my head, not believing him. Damian walked over to us, and I gave him a wide smile.

"Day," I giggled, engulfing him in a large hug.

"Jasmine," He smirked, "'Wassup?"

"Don't be a gangster, I don't work for you," I looked at Cameron, who had just gotten over, "Hey, Cam," I called, "How am I getting to your casa?"

"You can ride with me," He replied, with an easy-going smile. I nodded, before realizing something.

"SHIT," I yelled, "WE'RE LATE!"


	3. Spanish

"Explain," Sam ordered, coming up to my locker. I frowned, with a sigh. I closed the door, after retrieving my wallet, then turned to face him.

"Okay, well, I, kind of, might, como Cameron un poco y le dije a Damián y lo que hago?" I jumbled, blushing profoundly. Sam gave me a 'What the fuck' face.

"Can you repeat that... In English?"

"Oh, lo siento," I apologized, "Well, I think I kinda like Cameron. But I don't know him all that well," I said, with a scowl. Sam put on his thinkin' face.

"Get to know him a bit better," Sam said, after a few moments of thinking. I beamed at him. I got it!

~ LUNCH ~

"Hola, Cameron," I greeted, sliding in across from him, "How was your día?"

"It was muy bueno," He smiled, "I'm taking español."

"That's amazing, Cam," I smiled, "I could tutor you if you need help, ever," I offered, with a smile.

"That'd be great," He said, with a small laugh, "Would you like to come over today and help me out," He asked.

"Claro, eso está bien," I replied to him. He smiled, then went to eating his lunch. I looked over at Damian, who had a smile on his face. I caught his eye and he gave me thumbs up. I smiled at him, giving him a wink. He burst into laughter, causing everyone at our table to look up. I couldn't help but giggle along with the leprechaun, making Cameron look over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cam's Point Of View ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"That's amazing, Cam," Jasmine smiled, "I could tutor you if you need help, ever," My heart did a little flutter. I decided to take the chance.

"That'd be great! Would you like to come over today to help me out," I asked, my heart speeding up. Her smile grew as she replied.

"Claro, eso está bien," I smiled, before lowering my hear and continuing my lunch. I saw Damian give Jasmine a thumbs up, and her retort with a wink, making him laugh. What was _that _about? I heard her melodic giggle, forcing me to look over at her. I smiled at her, with red cheeks. Samuel looked over at me, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, looking down. I was going to have to tell him, huh? The bell rang, and we collected our stuff.

"Who has Social Studies next," Jasmine asked, with a wide grin.

"I do," Samuel stated, "So does Cameron and Damian," Her eyes lit up, I couldn't tell if it was because of Samuel, Damian, or me. It's probably Damian.

"Hey, Cameron, can I talk to you," I heard an Irish accent call. I looked over at Damian, who was receiving daggers from Jasmine. I nodded, following him.

"So," He said, with a sly grin, "I'm going to be straight-forward, Jasmine likes you, but she thinks she's falling, too hard, too fast," He explained. I snapped my head up, giving him wide-eyes.

"She, she, _what_," I couldn't believe it. _She _like _me_? Oh my god. I sucked in some air, "Oh, thank god."

"What," He raised a brow, "You feel mutual?"

"Yeah, a bit," I said. He smiled at me, patting my shoulder, before walking off to where Samuel and Jasmine were waiting. Jasmine smiled, jumping on him, and engulfing him in one of her warm hugs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jasmine's Point Of View ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Jasmine," Sam said, after a bit of silence, "I think Cameron might feel the same way," I looked up at him, with a shocked expression.

"Why do you think that," I asked.

"Well, he keeps staring at you, and his cheeks will go red," He said. I shook my head, not believing him. Damian walked over to us, and I gave him a wide smile.

"Day," I giggled, engulfing him in a large hug.

"Jasmine," He smirked, "'Wassup?"

"Don't be a gangster, I don't work for you," I looked at Cameron, who had just gotten over, "Hey, Cam," I called, "How am I getting to your casa?"

"You can ride with me," He replied, with an easy-going smile. I nodded, before realizing something.

"SHIT," I yelled, "WE'RE LATE!"


End file.
